


All Of The Above, In That Order

by StarryWrites



Series: A Study in Stardust [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryWrites/pseuds/StarryWrites
Summary: "What? No! I paid for those!"In which a vending machine eats Jyn's credits.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: A Study in Stardust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016320
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	All Of The Above, In That Order

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a simple girl: I see a meme, I write a thing.  
> This was hastily scribbled out at 1 a.m. and I regret nothing.

Her stomach grumbled, insisting it was time for a meal. 

The late afternoon sun filtering into the hangar agreed.

Jyn unceremoniously dropped her duffle bag onto the floor of the shuttle's cockpit, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to ignore the nauseous gurgle. The sooner she finished running pre-flight diagnostics, the better chance of squeezing in a real meal before she and Cassian needed to depart on their mission. 

It was a hopeless battle from the start.

The nagging hunger made it impossible to focus on the readouts and blinking lights in front of her. 

Defeated, Jyn considered the MRE bars in her bag. They were entirely unappetizing. Hard and tasteless, they might as well have been pieces of rubber. The vending machine would have to do.

With a sigh, she left the small craft and made her way across the hangar to a glowing machine happily proclaiming it contained snacks.

Candy bars, bright blue cookies...chips. Greasy, salty potato chips definitely fit the bill. Her stomach grumbled in agreement.

Jyn plunked credits into the slot and punched in the numbers eagerly. The machine whirred, inching the snack forward...and then it stopped. The bag of chips hung precariously on the edge of the shelf.

"What? No! I paid for those!" 

Dismayed, she considered her options. Taking a blaster to it would probably do more harm than good. She'd have to claim her snack the hard way.

Jyn glanced around to make sure no one was watching after her outburst. Satisfied she was not being observed, she stuck her hand up the trap door. 

Pressed as close to the front of the vending machine as she could get, Jyn snaked her arm up the front, reaching desperately for her snack. She groaned with effort as she strained to stretch her fingers longer and metal bit into her arm. The bag remained out of reach.

"I wish I was a Jedi," she muttered under her breath, pulling her arm back out and standing up, straighting out her clothes as she did so. 

Time for Plan B. 

Jyn placed her hands on either side and shifted her stance to better brace herself. She took a deep breath. Then, she shook it.

The contents rattled and for a moment she thought she had...something. Anything. At this point she didn't care what fell down, she just needed a snack.

A couple of pilots strolled by, chatting with each other, not paying any mind to Jyn and her quickly waning self-control. She waited for them to pass before giving the vending machine another furious shake. 

Nothing.

" _Dank ferrik_." She planted her hands on her hips and walked a few paces away. Jyn turned slightly, giving her now arch nemesis a curious glance. "Maybe I can break you open." 

Her boot made contact with the glass. 

The dull thud gave no indication it was going to crack anytime soon. 

" _Stupid. Kriffing. Snack. Machine._ " Each word was punctuated with a desperate kick.

The bag of potato chips continued to hang there, taunting her. 

Jyn finally fully released her frustration, banging her gloved fists against the snack machine with a growl.

When she was ready to accept defeat she slid down the glass, gloves squeaking against the friction, melting into a despondent puddle. 

Then, her comlink crackled with static. 

"Jyn, are you about done?"

Hope filled her spirit. There was one last trick to try! She frantically fumbled to free the device from her pocket.

"Cassian! I need help. It's an emergency." 

A pair of boots stopped in front of her. "I can see that." 

Slowly, Jyn sat back on her heels, drawing her gaze upwards. Heat colored her cheeks and the tips of her ears in embarrassment as she met Cassian's eyes.

"How long were you watching me, Cass?"

"Long enough," he chuckled, extending a hand to pull her up. "Let's get some real food."

"But, my credits...it ate them."

With hand on her back, Cassian guided Jyn away from the frustrating contraption. She glanced over her shoulder to give it one last glare. 

This battle wasn't over yet. Jyn would have her revenge. 


End file.
